You Don't Have To Call
by AngelwingsXOX
Summary: Paul has been trusted to many times with Dawn's heart, and she finally moves on. First fanficition and I'm proud of it. Yes, I do ramble on at the beginning and end, but that's just me. On the whole, there's more story then there is me. So don't worry about it :P Pearlshipping, Satoshi x Hikari. Satohika... Ash and Dawn rule!


**Okay, my very first fiction and I'm so, darn proud of it! And you have to admit, it's a genuine master piece. No doubt about it, LOL. One shot, I think you call it? Please correct me if not when you review =] Okay, words from our actors now since Ash is squirming in his seat and dying to say something!**

**Ash: Yes! Finally! Okay, can I just say, Angel doesn't own Pokémon or the characters, just the plot. And now for my word, I have a small part but I pressured Angel so next time you'll be seeing more of me then purple head over here! Isn't that great?!**

**Paul: I don't even like Dawn... You'd think someone who called a girl troublesome would have no interest in her at all. But then again, I am not Angel's character so I can change in other people's story and they can make me go OOC. That stands for out of character, Angel learned that just a few days ago.**

**Dawn: Ugh! You guys talk for so~ long! But I'm gonna talk... for who knows how long O.O  
Okay, so the song's called You Don't Have To Call from Taylor Swift. In my opinion, the song is epic. I mean in Angel's opinion, sorry. I'm a un existing character that has no thoughts and feelings... :'( **

**Ash: I have thoughts on you, and I feel love towards you. So shut up and stop crying! :3 xxx.**

**Paul: That's so~... I'm sorry I'm not going to lie to you! That's not romantic! In fact, that's the worse way to encourage a girl to stop crying and I should know. Been trying to calm little screaming girls that run away from me all my life! - Told a bit too much...**

**Okay, they're gonna ramble on so I'm going to take control and just start the story x D**

* * *

Paul pondered by the phone as he bit his lip, and concentrated as he thought whether he should call her or not. He intended their break up to become their last, since he'd been appealed to a girl with much bigger double D's at front and back, and through his eyes he found her more ravishing.

At his thirst for loosing his virginity to a more appealing girl, and just plainly using the blunette as a decoy until his master plan came into action. Paul treated her like a the boy a girl would daydream of, and made her feel 'wanted' until she was blissful enough to knock down, and then he left her as he cried and turned to the one he wanted.

Turns out, she's from London - meaning she had the annoying accent Paul despises - and hates Paul since she heard of what he's like and how he treated his earlier girlfriends, and more importantly Dawn. How was he to know her last boyfriend had a bad blow like him and Dawn, and she felt empathy towards Dawn and far more than just plain hatred towards Paul. Now he needed Dawn back, but it gets harder every time to win her over since she feels more eager to move on and forget about him.

He pondered round the room, lost in thought. What was he to do? No doubt Dawn in this stage, would be over the sobbing and steadily moving on to saying she denied ever-loving him. A phase all teen girls go through when 'the one' drops them like a piece of crap.

"Huh, she needs me." Paul assured himself, with a sly grin as scanned his contacts and found 'Dane'. He had addressed her with that name for the two months they began going out, and never got round to actually correcting it on his contacts. He didn't care anyways, because he just wanted her until he could get his hands on someone more impressive with the body then her.

The phone hummed meaning it was calling, and Paul pressed it against his ear as he waited for her to answer. The first call, she didn't answer and he switched off before he heard the annoying voice of the woman at the other line, explaining that Dawn wasn't available and other stuff that Paul wasn't the least interested in.

Second go? Nothing. Third? Same results. Fourth? The call ended meaning she purposely cut him short. And the fifth? She finally answered. Paul was now frustrated since she was eating away with his credit, regardless that he was the one constantly calling or not.

"I'm sorry Boo. I didn't mean it." he began, pushing away his frustration as he adopted a cool voice and low tone. Paul seemed convinced she would be ecstatic to hear that they were becoming an item again, but Dawn cut him short to his surprise, with a calm tone which meant she was fine. The purple haired boy heard a soft, husky voice talking in the background. The type of voice that could only be owned by a boy.

"Who's that?!" Paul hissed, in a very sharp tone. He heard giggling at the other line and then chuckles from the male voice. Dawn was mumbling something to the boy and then answered Paul, cutting the conversation short as she just plainly dismissed their conversation then turned off.

"I'm already gone Paul, you can't have me. He already has me." she answered, with a mysterious tone that snapped Paul's fuse. Before he could retort something, she ended the call with a smirk coming from the background as the last sound that could be heard.

_You don't have to call me,_  
_And say you're sorry._  
_I'm already gone! =)_

"Who?!" Paul thought, running out of the house as he ran to Dawn's. This was a surprise. Dawn had never moved on before. She would cry her eyes out, and Paul would just enjoy and mock her until he grew tired of his new doll, and tossed her out as he brought Dawn back in. But never had he experienced rejection, with any of his girlfriend's actually!

It was a feeling of confusion and fear. This wall all knew to Paul and he ran like the wind, his breath becoming short gasps, as he bolted the corner and got to the other street. Paul would be a right sweaty sight when he got to Dawn's, because she lived in Crotch Street. And that was like ten blocks from his house...

**-With Dawn and Ash' Dawn's room. **

Dawn sighed as she rested her phone on the counter, and then looked at the dark-haired tanned boy who sat beside her. Paul had eaten away her joy and happiness, and somehow, her new boyfriend seemed to rebuild it and make her feel a certain type of jolting joy in her veins that Paul could never give.

They were both sat at the edge of the bed, their eyes locked as sapphire met hazel. His warm smile assured her that everything had run smoothly, and she sighed, this time with relief, as she spluttered a giggle and then rested her head on his shoulders, her hair cascading down like a waterfall.

"Have you truly moved on?" Ash asked, tilting closer as his warm faced kissed her creamy complexion. Dawn nodded and smiled, coming closer as well until their lips brushed and then Ash made the first move, sinking his lips against hers as he supported the two by holding Dawn by the back of the head.

They were both at the edge of the bed, so it was a little hard to make out but it was all worth while. Dawn's tongue danced with Ash's as they explored each other's mouth. Dawn hadn't felt so truthful to herself before and felt like it was a feeling to cherish, and learn from.

Soon their lungs screamed for oxygen and they pulled away, Dawn giving a little comment to the question Ash had first asked as he grinned and hugged her gingerly. It was a simple sentence, that meant the world to Ash since he observed their relationship from a distance and felt so much hate towards Paul that it was unbearable.

The words that made his day was: "I'm tired of him breaking my heart, and taking me back before I can move on." Simple, but well structured words put together to form a sentence that tug on Ash's heart-strings. He didn't know how to respond to this, so just hugged, and held her like there was no tomorrow.

The beautiful scent of Dawn's hair drove Ash crazy with craving for the blunette. To be at her side. To protect her. To spend every waking moment with her at his presence, and kissing her soft lips without a care in the world. Also, he would spend all those nights where he couldn't have her close, dreaming about her. His love for her blossoming to its fullest form. Desire.

The moment was enchanting, and Dawn felt like she was drifting in the air, cloud nine if I were exact, as she was this close to Ash. He'd been her best friend since kindergarten, and they had so much in common. It was when she wanted popularity, that she fooled herself that Paul was the one. The decoy fell right into the trap.

Of course, Ash was heart-broken, but then the mood changed as fast as it came when he saw through Paul's scheme. He'd been angered, and jealous. Mixtures of feelings causing him to feel lost at thought, as the train of thoughts came to have no end, until the tenth time they broke up and Ash decided to do actions.

Kissing her was the bravest of actions, especially if she struggled for two minutes which got Ash's heart beating. But Dawn sunk into the kiss, and then everything became right. Pulling apart, he told Dawn about the love he had for her and still being in a daze from the kiss, nodded as he smiled and then cupped her cheeks.

It was a moment to behold. For Paul to see. So he truly knew how Dawn would feel when she was in love, and see the bright angel that outshone all the Barbie's in their school and sluts that went round with mini skirts and crop tops that were basically bras.

They faded away from reality, in the clutches of love. But they didn't struggle, nor fight against the wish to have one another in their lives. They let the feeling take over them in free will, allowing the smell of one another flood their nostrils, and their presence bring them to peace.

Yep. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

"I finally know how to feel loved feels like..." Dawn finally spoke up, giggling at her words as Ash chuckled and stroked her hair. She continued. All this time, fooling myself to receive what I thought I _needed_. But only _wanted_...To be felt as someone special. I wanna change Ash, become someone who doesn't depend on others to feel what you make me feel."

Ash responded to her proposal with calm words, and a calm tone which made Dawn feel like his words meant nothing but truth. "You can. Just believe in yourself, that's all it takes." Simple, spoken words that came from the heart. It caused a large impact on Dawn's view on herself though, and her view in those who neglected her. Who hated her and deserted her when she needed help.

Dawn was about to respond to this when suddenly, they both heard the door slam open and Dawn's mother talking to someone, but her words wasn't hear because of the heavy footsteps coming towards them quickly, meaning the 'guest' had ignored her every plead. Ash and Dawn were both clueless who it was, until a familiar voice bellowed her name, calling out for her in anger.

"DAWN?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"It's Paul.." Dawn hissed, although she didn't sound scared. And she wasn't. Ash had slid his hands off of her but still put it around her shoulders by the time Paul swung the door open to find the two in each other's arms. Fuming, he lunged himself at him but got easily tackled to the ground, as Ash rolled over and was left on top.

Paul kicked him but Ash jerked to the side, giving Paul an advantage as he swung and came out dominate. Ash was powerless pinned to the ground, but he still had upper body strength that was superior over Paul's skinny arms. He pushed Paul off, and although he put all his strength on keeping him down, Ash managed to struggle him off and throw him flat on the floor.

Paul stood quickly before he received a blow to the head. "You stole my girlfriend!" he snarled, fists ready as his fingers curled up to form a ball, which Paul lunged and hit Ash at the arm. It hit, but didn't sincerely hurt. Ash just smirked and then gave a front kick, hitting Paul on the leg although he intended to hit him between them.

"She was never yours! You broke up with her, remember? And she has the right to feel loved!"

Hit her like a ton of bricks. Soft, gentle bricks that rose her off her feet. I know that's not possible, but just cope with me, K? Anyway, Dawn smiled and whispered 'thank you' which both boys heard. Clutching where her heart beat, she cherished those words as Paul snarled and jumped Ash, the rolling fiasco starting again as Dawn's mum entered the room.

_You don't have to call and break my heart,_  
_Each time I try moving' on, oh! ;D_

"Get off, you two, stop!" Johanna commanded, pulling the two apart as they was left ragged like an old dog toy. Well mostly Paul, Ash just had his collar flipped oddly and his sleeved rolled up unequally, whilst she managed to wrinkle Paul's outfit completely. Obviously showing strength.

Paul coughed repeatedly as he snarled at Ash and then turned at Dawn, equally mad with her as well. The two earned a good lecturing from Johanna as she rambled on about how one of them could have gotten hurt - obviously Paul - and then left quickly as she was making dinner.

"Who's he?!" Paul snapped, pointing at Ash as he pounded his chest, still coughing like crazy.

"My new boyfriend... you know what he can do? Not leave me." Dawn stated simply, standing so she could stand next to Ash as she shorted his collar and sleeves, and then ringed her arms around him and cuddled, nestling her head against his chest as Ash held her as well.

"I was calling you five times and -"

"You obviously hadn't got the message! Shocked that you didn't get your way? You don't have to call no more Paul... You don't have to waste your effort..._ baby_." Dawn smirked, slyly adding baby teasingly as she stuck out her tongue and then cuddled Ash in more.

"Oh real mature..." Paul hissed, breathing in as he finally made his choice. "You were boring me anyway. I'll find my replacement, and when I do don't bother calling me you tramp, okay?" Paul ordered with a sharp voice, brushing himself down as he just plainly smirked.

"Dawn could say the same thing to you." Ash commented, causing Paul to snarl. He walked away, slamming the door behind him as the two did a victory dance and celebrated. Dawn threw herself at Ash and made him land flat on the bed, with her lips firm on his as she pressed him down with all her strength.

**-With Paul' Walking.**

Paul thought about what just happened and shrugged. Hands slid in his pockets, smirk plastered on his face, he walked with a satisfied soul although he lost a battle. Passing a redhead with a great hour shaped waist, he turned and shouted for the girl as she turned and then blushed, seeing how attractive Paul was.

"What's your name beautiful?" Paul asked, coming closer to inspect her face details.

"Misty. My name is Misty."

* * *

**Here we go again! I'm sorry, first fanfiction and there includes bashing xP  
I just needed something to start with and a song fiction seemed like the best thing to start with, since every one seems to have done it before... and I think I am getting a real good grip of it. ;D**

**And this is my first go!**

**Thank you for the gentle critics, please review etc. **

**I'll do longer song fictions, and maybe stories with chapters... or maybe not! The world will never know - well, ****_till_**** I finally make my choice and decide, then the world will obviously acknowledge my actions and all! ;D  
Some body say what, what?**

**Silence... **

**Oh yeah, um... no one can answer me since I'm basically... I'm so sad =(  
Okay... I'm happy again! I do ramble on don't I? So I'm gonna force myself to stop now.  
Now. Now. Now. Okay, now. Now is better than never. Now~. Okay now.**

**Okay, I'll admit it, the plot was a little rushed! But hey! I'm a newbie! Don't start at me just because I am not as gifted as you guys .  
I tried and that's all there's to it! So please put down your pitch folks and lighters, and calm down... please? I mean, what use am I dead?**

**Okay, for serious now. Now! Goodbye xP**


End file.
